


Craving Desire

by arttselen



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fucktober, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: sorry it for being too short :[<
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 14





	Craving Desire

Soobin shoves Yeonjun across the door ,  not caring about how rough he was being or how much of a  fuss he was causing . His  hands impel against the older man's waist ,  tightening it  while his lips go  to the curvature of the other neck with luxury . 

_ “ _ _ Fuck _ _ it,  _ _ hyung _ _.”  _ He  pressed a hard  hickey in  the boy's neck ,  tracing kisses up his jawline until he overtakes the pink full  lips in  his own in a  greedy manner . _ “ _ _ You’re _ __ _ striking _ __ _ so _ _ hard in  _ _ this _ __ _ crop _ _ top,  _ _ aren't _ __ _ you _ _?” _ His  tongue strenuously catching up inside the older mouth and the later  doesn’t have time  to process anything before being lifted through his thighs by the other’s arms . He  walks towards the mattress gripping tight the Choi’s body against his ,  pitching him on the bed abruptly . He  thrust himself over  Yeonjun ,  grabbing the necktie off  his pocket  and getting hold of the cotton candy hair boys hands-on,  tying them together . 

_ “ _ _ Soobin _ _ ”  _ T he boy  said softly ,  almost as a  pleased moan . His  breath was heavy as  his body was heating up with the sudden stimulation of stormy touches . _ “ _ _ Aren’t _ __ _ we _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ _ fast?”  _

_ “ _ _ Oh  _ _ darling _ _ ,  _ _ we _ _ are  _ _ not _ _.  _ _ Not _ __ _ even _ _ as fast as  _ _ you _ __ _ exposed _ __ _ your _ __ _ pretty _ __ _ belly _ __ _ to _ __ _ everyone _ _ in  _ _ the _ __ _ studio _ _.  _ _ And _ _ I  _ _ was _ __ _ fucking _ __ _ mad _ __ _ that _ __ _ the _ __ _ whole _ __ _ the _ __ _ public _ __ _ exposé _ __ _ forbade _ _ me  _ _ from _ __ _ eating _ __ _ you _ __ _ up _ __ _ right _ __ _ there _ _ ”  _

_ “ _ _ Soobin-chan _ _.” _ He  looked up to the younger eyes ,  fixing his gaze  at him while he unzipped his pants . The  famishment in  his eyes made him hard  at the thought of how much desire he could build  up on the blossoming boy. _ “ _ _ Ugh _ _ ,  _ _ damn _ _. I  _ _ can’t _ __ _ even _ __ _ think _ __ _ properly _ _.”  _

_ “Oh, no.  _ _ You _ __ _ aren’t _ __ _ going _ __ _ to _ __ _ think _ __ _ of _ __ _ anything _ __ _ beyond _ _ me  _ _ and _ __ _ my _ __ _ dick _ __ _ inside _ __ _ you _ __ _ tonight _ _.” _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it for being too short :[<


End file.
